Escape The Fate
by NamSaysRAWR.xx
Summary: No matter what she did, she was always "weak". Not matter how hard she trained, or how hard she worked to prove herself, people always looked down on her. That was it, she was leaving. She just didn't care anymore. Yeah, lets see who's weak now.


_This is my first ficcy, so be nice damnit! ;P _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, Gee, I'm not THAT smart to make a revolutionary series of the world eveaaar. BUT i am smart enough to write fanfiction so yes. :] _

_ALSO, this is set about a half a year to a year after Shippuuden, or something like that. Iono, take your pick. Y'know after they got Sasuke back..like, IF THEY EVER GET SASUKE BACK. God I wanna slap that sexy prick XD. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Mirror Image **_

_By Mikou Tenshi _

**Chapter 1- Meetings **

Sakura sighed as she leaped off another branch. She was coming back from a mission with Deidara and Itachi, she _was_

Akatsuki after all. It all started when Itachi had asked her to heal his eyes after they've been damaged by the Sharingan, but because of that she had to join Akatsuki, and now she has been partnered up with Deidara and Itachi.

It had been about half a year to a year now. Sakura had grown her short hair out to about the middle of her back. Her eyes were a more of an oval shape and a beautiful deep green, sometimes even blue. And she had curves in every spot. Sakura didn't realize it, but she was beautiful.

She was about to leap off the next branch but Itachi stopped her. Deidara landed next to Sakura.

"What is it Itachi-san?" Deidara asked. Itachi looked down then at Sakura.

"_What did he see?_" Sakura wondered. When she looked down, she gasped, she saw three sound ninja surrounding a young girl, but what Sakura wondered at the most was that the sound ninja looked worn out and tried with blood stained on their clothes, and as for the girl she didn't have a single scratch.

"We have to go help her!" Sakura exclaimed. She was about to jump off the branch when Deidara stopped her,

"There's something about this girl...she doesn't need our help" Itachi said bluntly.

"What do you mean!" Sakura exclaimed "Look at her! She's got three sound around her, and even possibly more!"

"Fine, we're not going to help, but watch, if she needs our help, we'll help her" Itachi said.

Sakura nodded, she jumped down from the tree and hind behind another one.

From where she was she saw Itachi and Deidara also jump down from the tree and hide behinds other ones as well. Also she could hear and see what the girl and sound nin were saying. "You know you can't win, little girl" one of the sound ninja said, he seemed to be the leader. The girl stood there with a blank expression on her face. Sakura could now see what the girl looked like. She had long black hair that was down to her hips, she had a choppy front fringe and light purple eyes._ "I wonder why she seems familiar..._" Sakura questioned, she shook her head and continued to study this mysterious girl. She had a long-sleeved, light purple shirt on, with a white hoodie with a symbol on the back, but Sakura couldn't make it out. She had dark purple short shots with bands around her upper thighs, and high heeled shin guarded boots. Sakura suddenly felt a pang of sadness for the young girl. She could see that those light purple eyes were full of sorrow and hate. Suddenly the girl spoke.

"You say that I can't win, but I have already won, you're all worn down and tried, and besides, you haven't been able to touch me"

The lead sound nin smirked

"That's what you say" and at that very moment four other sound ninja jumped out of the bushes. "Still think that you can win?_ Hinata" _

"_Hinata!? Maybe its just a coincidence...I mean..Hinata's eyes would NEVER be full of such hate and sadness..._" Sakura thought. Suddenly, Hinata smirked "Yes, I can..." she said quietly. And at that moment all the sound ninja attacked her, Sakura wanted to run towards the girl and help, but something stopped her, all the sound nin were around the black haired girl, so she couldn't see properly.

When Sakura was about to turn her back she saw a blue light coming from inside the tight circle the Otogakure nin, suddenly the ninja we blasted back and she saw Hinata in a defensive position with her arm in front of her face. She was surrounded by visible chakra. And in a flash, she was gone._ "Where'd she go?_" Sakura questioned, she looked over towards Deidara and Itachi. Itachi looked mildly interested and Deidara looked exited and a bit scared at the same time ._ don't blame him" _Sakura thought, amused by Deidara's expression. She turned her attention back towards the Sound Nin. She had knocked all the sound nin off their feet, but they jolted back up again.

"Fine" she said "if that's how you want to play, then lets play"

Suddenly two sound ninja charged towards her with a kunai in their hands. The girl didn't hesitate, she turned towards them and thrust out her hand and hit them in their chest. It hit with such force that it repelled them against a tree. Hinata shot out her hands again four of five times and more chests were hit. Before Sakura knew it, the were all knocked out.

Then someone started clapping.

'"Very well done Hinata , you've improved a lot since we last met"

'Well as the saying goes, practice makes perfect. Kabuto." said Hinata, glaring. She seemed to be talking to the leader of the sound ninja pack.

"Aw, you even remembered my name, but tell me something Hinata, have you mastered any other skills?"

she smirked

"You know it" Then three other ninja started to attack,__Hinata raised her arms, and pushed out hard and fast, a gust of air came from the thrust and pushed the sound nin into a tree.

"_**Well she would certainly be hard to beat!**_**" **Inner Sakura laughed

"_**Maybe SHE should be in Akatsuki instead of YOU!" **__"_

"_Shut up" _

"_**Fine, but I'm just saying... and also...!"**_

"_Do you know know who this girl is?"_

"**How the hell should I know!?"**

"_...Just shut up Inner Me, just don't talk."_

"**Thats not very nice! XP"**

Once Sakura got Inner Sakura to shut her hole, she focused back on Hinata. Kabuto clapped again "ah, I see you've mastered the air-palm technique as well. (AN: I made it up! :P)

"Hmm, I've seen what I wanted to, you may let my comrades go, we're leaving."

The Sound nin gathered behind their leader, slowly and painfully.

"You may have won the battle, but not the war, we shall meet again"

"Just make sure next time, not to bore me" Hinata said bluntly. Kabuto smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke as well as his cronies.

Sakura ran forward towards the girl "Are you okay?" she said worriedly. The girl seemed surprised that someone was asking her that. "I-I'm fine" she said. "You sure?" Sakura asked, the girl nodded. Suddenly Sakura could see the girl more clearly in the light she was in, she gasped. "Hinata!? Hinata Hyuuga!?"

"Y-yes, I-its me..." she said timidly, Sakura would know that stutter anywhere. There was no mistaking it.

This was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

Deidara and Itachi stepped out from behind the trees and both stood aside Sakura. Thats when Hinata noticed their cloaks. "Your Akatsuki...." she said quietly. "Yes we are..." Sakura said with a puzzled expression on her face "Why do you ask?" Hinata looked up to Deidara and Itachi, then back to Sakura.

"I've been looking for them..."

**And there we have it, my first chapter. I really hoped you liked it! Please tell me if you want more, I really enjoy writing this story! OHAKII!! Please tell me if I did anything wrong! Or if you have suggestions! I'll take anything, even from Bleach! Maybe even Fruits Basket Or Soul Eater too, I'm obsessed with it -drool- :D REVEIW ONEGAI! **

**Next Time: A Past Life**


End file.
